Blame It on the Dance
by Iphigenia
Summary: When best friends Oliver Wood and Percy Weasley dance Dos Toros for Penelope, things get a little out of hand. OW/PW slash.


Title: Blame it on the Dance

Author: Iphigenia

Pairings: mostly OW/PW, some RW/HG, OW/PC, and PW/PC

Rating: R

Improv #1: dance- flow- smooth- bench

Disclaimer: Inspired by a really good Highlander story I read a long time ago but can't find now. If the plot sounds familiar, you probably read it. Please email me so I can properly credit the writer. As for the HP stuff, well it obviously doesn't belong to me.

Spoilers: none

Notes: Features Sex-Crazed!Penelope, Aggressive!Percy, and Jaded!Oliver.

If I survive this evening, I'm going to kill the twins. It's all their fault that I'm standing here, waiting for the music to start, waiting for the torment to begin. Actually this dance is Penelope's idea. She drew Oliver and I from the hat, and now we have to perform what she wants. But it all started with the twins. They wanted to do a fundraiser to buy the rest of the Griffindor Quidditch team new brooms (while Harry had a nice new Firebolt, and Oliver had a fairly recent Nimbus, the rest of the team had older brooms than all the other teams) and we ended up having a Scottish night. No, I didn't organize it, my brothers did it all by themselves (well, perhaps with a little help from Lee). It was quite fun, to tell the truth. We spent the evening in the Great Hall, dressed up in kilts. Penelope, like the other Ravenclaw and Hufflepuffs who came (no Slytherin would be caught dead at a Griffindor fundraiser), wore muggle street clothes. In her case, that meant wearing something black and skimpy as usual. We'd all had instructions from the twins, who proved surprisingly adept at organizing it, and the evening went smoothly. Katie and Alicia made haggis (where they got the sheep stomach, though, still is a mystery). Lee, who also acted as deejay, had rented bagpipes and had learned how to play them. That was quite astonishing, actually, but not as astonishing as the duel Angelina had with Oliver. She'd asked me to set up standard safeties and get them two Claymores (thank Merlin for Professor Dumbledore, who finally located some), and then she challenged the seventh-year keeper to a mock muggle-style duel. It was good to see them both enjoy themselves, even though Angelina didn't have a chance against Oliver. I had lots of fun watching them go at it, and see Fred worrying over Angelina like a mother hen. Not as much fun as Penelope had, though. She'd been drooling over Oliver ever since she first saw him in a kilt, and the fight, where sparks flew and Oliver's kilt flowed around his smooth thighs (showing us he had decided to wear the garment traditionally), just seemed to make her salivate even more. That evening was mostly a success, but it gave Penelope some ideas I wish she wouldn't have had. And now that it was the school improv fundraiser, she got to choose what we performed. Swell. It was made clear to her at the beginning that the point of the show was to have fun, not to have some kind of sex orgy. My girlfriend (although sometimes I wonder if I even have justification for calling her that) pouted for a few seconds, but then admitted that it was probably for the best. She did have a mischievous glint in her eyes, though, and I found that alarming. Although few outsiders would ever suspect it, Penelope actually has a twisted imagination and it was guaranteed that our performance wouldn't be as innocent as the twins' fundraiser. Well, at least this time I didn't have to eat haggis. But now that I'm looking into Penelope's burning eyes, feeling like a complete idiot, I wish all I had to do was eat. Anything but this. 

**

This is probably the best idea I've ever had. Percy is doing his best to look like a suffering little puppy, but this time it won't work. He won't be able to pout his way out of this. I've wanted this for a long time now, and I'm not going to back off. There was a moment when I thought I should change their instructions. That moment passed when that gorgeous best friend of his licked his lips after taking a swig of his butterbeer. I'm going to have him in my bed even if it kills him! I don't know what makes him so exciting. Okay, when I saw him in a kilt, I was ready to pass on the haggis and have *him* as the dinner, and maybe even breakfast, but not just because of his looks. While he *is* a perfect specimen of masculinity, there's something in Oliver that really makes me tingle all over. It must be his attitude. I've flirted with him for months, and he flirts right back, but even when he's complimenting me, he keeps his distance. It's like he's playing with me, trying to drive me crazy. Poor, poor Oliver. I'm going to make him shed that calm exterior of his. And I know exactly how to do it. Give up, Keeper. You never had a chance. I don't look at him; I keep my eyes on Percy. He's looking uncomfortable, but I know that will change soon. He thinks this is all for show, but I know he can't keep his emotions out of this. Not when the dance really begins. He's got that little chauvinistic streak that makes him perfect for this kind of performance. He won't just let someone else take 'his' woman. Oh, if I'd just hopped into bed with Oliver, he would have smiled and wished me a good time. But not now. Not in these settings. Like it or not, Head Boy, you *will* fight for me. You will help me to get what I want. I never said I want this to be easy. I don't. I want this to be hot, exciting, and when this evening is through, I don't want to be able to walk. Oliver, you will definitely not sleep alone tonight. No, let me rephrase that, you won't sleep tonight. This will be fun!

**

I have no idea what's going on in here, but judging by the look on Penelope's face, it'll be great. Percy is looking like he's facing a squad of Death Eaters. I'm really enjoying this. He's always so calm and composed. The perfect prefect. It's really annoying to hang with a brother who thinks he knows everything. I wonder if I'll be as irritating in four years. God, I hope not. Penelope is looking like a cat that's just spotted a fat mouse. I wish I knew what's gonna happen. I glance at Hermione, but she's not meeting my eyes. She's sitting on the bench, a few feet from me, and she's got this odd expression on her face. So, she knows something I don't. Okay, so she knows a *lot* I don't, but I'm talking about this dance of toros, or whatever this is called. Maybe I should ask her what this is all about. Then again, maybe not. Everyone's really quiet and I don't want to break the silence. Actually, now that I think about it, this silence is really unnerving. Usually when Penelope's around, the Griffindors, and even the other houses are always bantering. But not now. They just *stare* at each other. So I don't say a word. I just have to wait and see. God, I wish Harry were here. Unfortunately, he's receiving extra DADA training from Professor Lupin. He should be here, with the rest of the students. At least I know he wouldn't know what was going on either.

**

I can see Penelope's chest heaving from up here. I know exactly what she's thinking, even though I doubt that the others do. Percy is standing in front of her, looking utterly miserable, obviously wishing he was anywhere but here. He's not the only one. I can't believe Penelope did something like this. The idea of an improv show was a good one. We ate a lot and even drank a little, though I made sure I didn't have more than a bottle of butterbeer. Then the seventh-years did performances for the school as dictated by the people who drew them by lottery. Then Penelope drew us. Her expression was enough to break me into a sweat. I'd seen that look before, but it had never been aimed at me. She looked at me like I was a rare book - something she wanted and was determined to possess. As soon as I heard the name of the dance Penelope wanted to see, I knew we were in trouble. I'd noticed that she'd been looking at me with growing interest, but I never thought she'd do something like this. Clever girl. No one even asked me if I was familiar with that dance. I guess they automatically assume that I'm familiar with everything physical. They are usually right. But knowing about something doesn't mean that I can actually do it. Or that I'm willing to do it. This time I guess I have no choice but to do as the lady wishes. It's her pick after all and I wouldn't even dream of denying her wish. The Head Boy didn't have such problems with etiquette and he objected loudly when he heard what he was supposed to do. He shouldn't have bothered. Penelope did some quick talking and Percy gave up. As always. He's ready to start now, just waiting for the music. He glances at me and grimaces and I give him a nod. This is even more ridiculous than that fight with Marcus Flint last year. I see Penelope shift her position and now she's openly admiring Percy's body. When Lee readies the music, she glances at me from the corner of her eye. Then she turns to Percy again. It's almost like she can't make up her mind about what she wants. Whom she wants. Well, now. Maybe the evening will be more interesting than I'd thought. 

**

How is it so damn hot in here? It must be the candles the house elves have put everywhere. I just hope I don't stumble into one and then burn my school to ashes. Penelope is fondling with her wand and I can feel everyone else staring at me. What? Haven't they seen a guy in leather pants and a white shirt, waiting to make a fool out of himself, before? This is so humiliating! I know exactly what is going on in Penelope's head. I'm not blind after all. She's been acting even more outrageously ever since that Scottish night. It's perfectly obvious what she really wants. Or *whom* actually. Tied onto bed with a red ribbon. I wonder if my best friend knows what's really going on here. I bet he does. But then again he'd have to be blind not to see the lust in Penelope's every look, every gesture. And if that wasn't enough of a hint, her request certainly spilled the beans. She's really devious. First, she turned to look at me, smiling that damn smile of hers. She knows I can't resist it. Then she asked, "Have you ever heard of the fight of two bulls, Percy?" Have I ever heard of 'dos toros'? I should have screamed *no*, and ran to the door, but my pride kicked in once again in the most inappropriate place and I nodded. I'd spent a summer in Spain and I'd been a dancer after all- a fact very few people at Hogwarts knew. Penelope clapped her hands together and squealed that then I could dance it for her. She didn't even blink when I explained that it couldn't be danced alone. Two bulls, just like the name indicates. Two men dancing, fighting for a woman's favor. Two men. In this case it's Oliver and I. The last act of the evening. Good thing most of the younger students have already gone to bed. I hate it when Penelope starts to play her little games. Why can't she just ask Oliver to have sex with her? Or sneak into his bed in the middle of the night and throw herself at him. No, she has to orchestrate something like this, to make him come to her. And if he wins this fight, he *will* grab her. I've witnessed 'dos toros' dozens of times and even participated in it twice. It's such a power trip; the winner will nail his prize to the mattress. Or the wall. Or the floor. Maybe even all of them. This could get very nasty, even though I know exactly what I'm doing and the daggers are just for show. Yes, daggers. This 'ritual' was invented when dueling with magic was forbidden in Spain. If there were casualties, it could be explained that the dance just got out of hand. After all, no proper wizard would be completely unarmed when in the company of others, and the daggers were 'just for show'. I'm not going to use the one Penelope gave me and I'm certain Oliver won't either. But one never knows what will happen during the dance. Thank Merlin I didn't drink all that much at dinner. Penelope's walking back to her seat and I glance over my shoulder. Hermione is sitting next to Ron, an amused look on her face. Apparently she knows what's going on here too. Oliver is standing at the far side of the stage, leaning against the wall and playing with his dagger. He's wearing his usual jeans and a red sweater, looking straight at Penelope with an enigmatic look on his face. I wonder how he'll react to this little performance. He could do anything. I'm sure he's flattered about all this, though. My girlfriend clears her throat and I turn my attention back to her. I kneel down to kiss her hand and then walk back to the center of the room. Lee waves his wand and then the music starts. 

** 

'Dos toros'? I've never heard of it before, but considering the atmosphere, I have a pretty good idea of where this whole thing is going. It is not insignificant that Lee, who is clearly in on the meaning, has sent all the other fourth-years and below to bed. He glances at us, and Ron and I shake my head. This is too good to miss. Yes, now that I hear the music, and see Percy dancing in front of his friend, I'm positive I was right. This is another one of Penelope's little seduction scenes. She's always doing something like this when she gets bored with Percy. But if I'm correct, Percy Weasley isn't the wizard she's after this time. 

**

Whatever else happens here tonight, at least the whole evening won't be ruined. The spectacle is wonderful. It's obvious that Percy was reluctant to do this thing for Penelope, but now that it's actually happening, I can see that the Head Boy loves the attention he's getting. Penelope really chose the music well. It's passionate guitar music that is very rhythmical, very intense. Just the kind of music that brings passions to the surface. And Percy Weasley is –beneath a carefully constructed façade- a passionate man. He's a marvelous dancer too. But he dances with skill, his booted feet stomping the floor, that lithe body twisting around perfectly to the music. His expression is neutral, and I can almost see him planning the next move, just like he's practicing in front of a professor. There is no fire, no desire in the dance. He's just performing, just the way Penelope asked him to. Should I just join the dance now and get it over with? A few minutes of tap dancing in front of Penelope and we're done. She can say that her plan worked out and we can all go to bed. In my case, I'll probably go to hers. Worse things have happened. Percy is doing an interesting little strut across the floor and suddenly I feel this whole situation change. Everyone is staring at him, admiring the dance, but I find myself admiring him, measuring him as the man I'm supposed to fight against. I keep my eyes on him and after a few minutes I have to admit that he's a worthy opponent. Actually, I can't think of anyone else whom I would rather face in a 'fight' like this. Oh, my. The flames of the candles throw shadows on his face, making him look incredibly exotic, and I'm getting into the mood of this. That's probably what Penelope had in mind all the time. She knows exactly what Weasley will do in given situations, but she couldn't have known how I'd react to this. I guess she was just hoping for the best. Her plan is working. I love the way my friend moves and I want to see more. I've seen him with his lovers before, but it has never been an open display like this, not even with Penelope. I want to see more. I want him to bring passion to his dancing. Penelope wants to see us fight for her. Oh yes, she'll get what she wants. But I'm not doing this for the reason she thinks. I'm planning on winning this, but not just to win the prize. It's not the goal I'm looking forward to. I'm going to enjoy the way there. Before I can even think, I'm pulling my sweater off and then I'm stepping forward.

**

Step, step, a little hop. Then I snap my fingers and twirl around again. This is fun, but it's far from the thing they called 'dos toros'. I don't feel threatened by my opponent. In fact, I haven't even seen him yet. Apparently Oliver isn't in a hurry. He's just waiting for me to exhaust myself. There's no tension in the room. No sexual undercurrents. And I'm glad there aren't. It would be embarrassing to really fight with my best friend for Penelope in front of a great deal of the student body. There are certain things that a Head Boy just does not do. Actually this whole situation is questionable. We agreed no sex- spectacles, but this is awfully close to the line. Of course with Penelope there is no line. I guess I should be glad she didn't want to change the format of 'dos toros' from dancing to Greco-Roman wrestling. I clap my hands together and then turn around, glancing at Penelope over my shoulder. She smiles at me, but then her eyes flicker to somewhere behind me. So, my 'opponent' has finally decided to join the dance? Good. This was getting a bit boring. The first thing I see when I turn around is a white T-shirt gleaming in the light of dozens of candles. My gaze moves first down and then up to Oliver' face. He has a mocking expression on his face and I feel a bit annoyed. It's almost like he finds this situation amusing. No, it's more like he finds *me* amusing. Damn that boy! What gives him the right to stand there and stare? I stare back at him. He raises one eyebrow and then turns to look at Penelope. I hear her gasp as Oliver' gaze slides over her body and then a small smile appears on his lips. So, Percy wants to give Penelope a real show? I can do that, too. I cross the stage to him and I stop right in front of him, challenging him with my eyes. No words are necessary. This is a game, Penelope's little mind game, but even if I'm willing to let her have what she so desperately wants, I'm not going to give Oliver the victory without at least the pretense of a fight. Let's see what you can do, Oliver. 

** 

It worked better than I expected. Percy is glaring at me, challenging me to make a move. I just step around him and walk to Penelope. She's staring at me with her mouth open. Percy kissed her hand before starting to dance, so I guess I should do something too. I run my fingers down her cheek, bend down a little and whisper loud enough for her to hear me over the music, "My lady." She opens and closes her mouth a few times and then an impish smile spreads on her face. "My lord." Now that the formalities are dealt with, I can get to work. I strike a pose and look around the room. Then I sneer at Percy and start to dance in front of Penelope. I've never done this particular dance before, but I know how to get a woman's complete attention on me. I put my hand strategically on my hip and then take a few steps away from Penelope. I can almost feel her hot gaze on my ass. Then I turn around quickly and walk back to her. Even though my behind is now out of her sight, her eyes are still glued to me on the same level as before. This is actually quite fun. My hand moves up from my hip and I can see that Penelope is following its trail with her eyes. I don't linger too obviously on any part of my upper body, and finish the movement by running my fingers through my hair. Ignoring the soft sigh, I move to the center of the stage and begin my own campaign. The music is still steadily rhythmical and it's my turn to strut around while the others watch.

** 

That damn bastard is smiling. He knows that he has everyone's undivided attention and he's loving it. I must admit that he is very good at this, though. This is the side of Oliver I've never seen. His tight jeans look like they're painted on him and he wiggles his ass every time it's physically possible. How does he do that? I've never seen a man move like that. It's also amazing what those baggy sweaters can hide. Of course anyone who plays Quidditch competitively is fit, but I never realized just how muscled he is. No wonder Penelope is panting like she's just been chased through the Forbidden Forest. It's not just my best friend's looks that make everyone stare. It's the way he acts. I've seen a few glimpses of this dangerous creature once or twice (mostly during Quidditch games), but I never imagined that he could be like *this*! His every move is calculated to keep Penelope staring at him. If he asked, she'd curse me now without any hesitations. He knows exactly what he's doing and he enjoys it. Who would have thought that he'd be such an exhibitionist? Who would have thought Oliver is so... sexy? He's staring at Penelope again and... Merlin! He's fingering the hilt of the dagger that sticks out from the waistband of his jeans. That little move isn't as innocent as one might think. Not when he has this unbelievably arrogant look on his face. He's challenging everyone to look at him. We're looking, all right. He must be very careful if he wants to keep his private parts intact. Those jeans of his are so tight that he can't be wearing any underwear, and cold steel against warm skin must be really annoying. And stimulating. What am I thinking? I should be jealous, thinking of how to beat him in this little 'fight', but instead I'm staring at him, enjoying the scenery and thinking about his skin. I turn to see how Oliver' show is affecting my friend and shake my head. Penelope's drooling again. It seems like she's having the time of her life. She's not seeing anyone else but Oliver. I think it's definitely time to continue dancing. 

**

There are two sets of footsteps here now. Oh good, Percy has decided to join me. I was beginning to worry that I'd gotten too rusty with this. Now it seems I still have my edge. I turn to face him. He stands there, with both his hands resting on his hips. I smile and then mirror his position. When he taps the floor with his foot, I do the same. He raises an eyebrow and then does a very impressing move, snapping his fingers, his feet moving so fast it's hard to follow the steps. Hard, but not impossible. I copy his actions and then add a few moves of my own. He takes up the challenge and for long minutes we try to out-dance each other. Percy is a marvelous dancer, his body surprisingly well trained, and I really have to work hard to keep this game interesting. My shirt is clinging to my back, all damp with sweat. My lips are dry, and I have to lick them. I make sure that I'm facing Penelope when my tongue flickers out of my mouth. Oh, yes, that's it. She swallows hard and I can almost hear Percy growl. There's no trace of boredom in his movements now. He's coming towards me, making it perfectly clear that if I don't step aside, he'll use me as a doormat. I smile and when he's right in front of me, I start to walk backwards. His right foot takes a step forward, my left one moves back. Then the same with the other feet. I continue my retreat until I almost have my back against the wall and then I stop. He's very good. He must have anticipated my move and he stops at the same moment as I do. This way we don't bump into each other. We stare at each other for a moment. My mouth is slightly open, so I can control my breathing better, and I can see that Percy is panting slightly too. I lower my head a little and then step forward. He retreats, just like I did a few moments ago. We move back towards the center of the room, where Percy stops. He smiles a little and then steps to the side, so that he's now standing next to me. He walks around me in short, measured steps and when I feel his gaze on my face again, I lock my eyes into his and follow him. Our shoulders are touching, and I'm staring at him from the corner of my eyes. We circle each other, measuring each other, trying to make the other one back off. It doesn't work. Our feet are stomping the floor in unison, the steps following the music. This is hot. This is seduction. Merlin, this is insane! 

** 

I'm a witch, not a voyeur. I should leave now, before this goes too far, but there's no way I'm gonna be able to walk away from this. I've never seen Oliver and Percy act like this before. In fact, I've never seen **anyone** act like this. They're pouring all sorts of emotions into this little display of testosterone and it's shocking to witness it. Harry has no clue what he's missing. Penelope is sitting on the edge of her seat, her eyes glued to the two men who are circling each other. I've never seen her blush before, but I don't wonder that her cheeks are on flames. Mine are probably, too. I don't think anyone could watch this unaffected. Oliver' hand moves to that nasty looking knife Penelope gave him, and I'm waiting for him to take a few more steps so that I can see if Percy is holding the hilt of his knife, too. The men move perfectly to the music and I shake my head slightly as Percy's hand comes to my range of vision. He's not only fingering the knife. He's pulling it slowly from under his belt. Maybe it would be best if I raised my wand and stopped the music. That way no one would get hurt. Except for me. I decide not to risk my life and stay put. If the two of them want start to slice each other, at least I know some good healing charms. Okay, I'm curious to see what will happen. So, sue me. The music starts to speed up. Oliver narrows his eyes and his hand moves, almost too fast to see. I can see the result of that move, though. The knife cut Percy's sleeve. He stares at his shirt and then steps closer to Oliver, who doesn't back off, but moves a little to the side. They stand still, glaring at each other. I take a deep breath. Even though I've been just sitting here for most of the evening, I feel exhausted. The tension between the two is tangible and I'm starting to sweat. It's getting very uncomfortable to sit here. I don't think anyone could watch this spectacle and stay perfectly calm. It's one... no. It's *the* most erotic thing I've ever seen. Thank God they are concentrating on each other, and they aren't paying any attention to their audience. Otherwise this could get extremely embarrassing. I'm *not* attracted to Percy or his best friend, but that's beside the point. Erotic tension is erotic tension. Now they're moving again, back and forth, glaring at each other. Percy grabs Oliver's shirt and slices it open horizontally. Then he takes a few steps backwards when Oliver swirls around and manages to revenge his move by cutting *Percy's* shirt open. I see the buttons fly to the ground. The light touch on my shoulder makes me almost jump out of my skin, even though I know it can't be anyone but Ron. He bends down and then I hear a frantic whisper, "What the hell is going on here, Hermione?" Ron' s voice is choked and he's breathing hard too. I can feel his breath on my neck, making shivers run down my spine. After what I've been watching, any external stimulus would do the job. Goosebumps all over my body. I turn my head a little and murmur, "Something none of us anticipated." That's for sure. "Oh, I wish Harry were here!" Ron sighs, sending another breath of warm air to the sensitive area just behind my ear. As if this isn't difficult enough as it is. I wish he'd stop doing that. He should also take his hand off my shoulder. I'm not doing this intentionally, but my body is definitely getting some ideas from what I am seeing, and it interprets Ron's touch as a caress. It must be all the butterbeer I drank at dinner. Yeah, I'll just keep telling that to myself. I'm not actually excited about all this. It's those bottles of butterbeer I drank. Ron doesn't... Oh, hell. He does. Excite me, that is. Damn!

** 

I should have known they'd overreact and turn this into a real fight. Guys! In a way it's really flattering to see them loose all control. It does wonders to my self-esteem. These guys are best friends, and the idea that they're now trying to slice each other into pieces over me is exhilarating. This is like an aphrodisiac. Two gorgeous, sexy men trying to out-macho each other in candlelight. Life doesn't get much better than this. Bravo, Penelope. One thing annoys me, though. They're so immersed in this dance, that they're not trying to flirt with me anymore. The way Oliver licked his lips just before Percy tried to bulldoze over him made me want to jump him, and I really want to see something like that again. But they just stand there and stare at each other. Hey, boys! I'm right over here! 

*** 

I can't believe he destroyed one of my favorite shirts! I knew it was foolish to use these daggers, even as a decoration. Oliver' hand moves again, and this time I grab it and twist a little. Just enough to make him drop the dagger. I kick it across the floor and then toss mine after it. This is better. He's staring at me again, but this time there's no laughter in his eyes. His pupils are dilated, and his gaze is burning into me. This whole situation is affecting us both more than I'd thought. What started as a simple game is now something quite different. I know that there's no way that either of us can let the other one win. There's no backing out from this. We'll fight till the end. No matter who wins, Penelope's going to have a hard time getting out of bed tomorrow. My thought makes me blink. I'd completely forgotten her. I haven't paid any attention on her reactions to our actions, and I know for a fact that Oliver hasn't either. We haven't been looking at anything else but each other for a long time now. But if I'd forgotten her, why the hell am I doing this? Why am I pacing here with Oliver, trying to win something that isn't really a competition? I knew when this thing started that I didn't want to sleep with Penelope tonight. That's it! Sweet Merlin. I don't want Oliver to sleep with her either. I want him to sleep with me. 

** 

Percy has a wild look in his eyes. He's just standing there, not making a move, and my eyes slide across his body. Small rivulets of sweat are running down his chest. He's holding my wrist and now he's pulling me closer to him, grabbing my other wrist too. His body presses against mine as he twists my arms around my back, holding me perfectly still, and I can feel his bare chest against mine. I'm having some trouble in concentrating on the reason for all this. I know that there are others in the room, but they're fading into the background. Even Penelope doesn't interest me anymore. I knew I could make this dance hot and passionate, but I had no idea how hot. This is not just a dance anymore. This is something much more dangerous. I don't know if Percy knows it, but this whole thing has gone way out of our hands. I'm not sure I could stop this thing even if I wanted to. And I don't want to. A little squirming and I'm free. I move a little farther from Percy, and then start to circle him. He just stands there for a moment and then he moves, trying to grab me again. Oh, no. It's not that simple. I swat his hands away, glaring at him. My body moves back against his, but every time he tries to touch me with his hands, I step away. Finally he realizes what I want him to do, and he clasps his hands together behind his back. I do the same and then thrust my hips a little, brushing myself against his groin. It's a shock to feel his hardness against mine, even though I was kind of expecting it. What shocks me even more is the small groan that escapes his lips as he moves closer to me and slides his thigh between mine. I look into his eyes and see only desire. He doesn't give a damn about Penelope either. I know I should feel bad for her, but I don't. I want Percy Weasley more than I've wanted anyone in a long time. Sorry, Penn, I didn't plan this, but now that we've come this far, only one thing can stop me from spending tonight with him. And you're not that good with a wand. 

**

I can't believe this is really happening! What the hell is happening here? I can't fucking *believe* my eyes! I try to get a grip, but it's impossible. I've never seen anything like this before. This is *so* different from anything I've ever witnessed, or even dreamed of. Here I am, watching my big brother and his best friend do some... *stuff*! I don't even know what to call it. It's definitely not dancing anymore. It's not fighting anymore either. It's more like... Oh, *fuck*! It's more like *sex*! I can't believe I'm watching this and even enjoying the show! Feeling a little uncomfortable, I shift my position. It's good that I'm still holding onto Hermione's shoulder, since any minute now I'm gonna faint! It's hard to breathe and I think... Oh, Merlin, I don't just *think* that I'm getting turned on here! My jeans are definitely too tight. This is *not* a good thing. This is sick! I'm getting hard watching two guys (one of them my brother, for Merlin's sake) dance. I'm breaking into a cold sweat and hope Hermione doesn't notice that I'm trembling here. That would be too embarrassing. I try to control my breathing, but I can't help panting a little. It's so damn *hot* in here! She fidgets a little and I almost yelp. Damn, she startled me! I glance down at Hermione and I swear my heart rate doubles. Her eyes are wide open and her face is red. It seems I'm not the only one who's having trouble breathing.

**

I feel as if I've been hit with the jelly legs curse. I've never seen Oliver look so hungry before, and the idea of being the reason for that hunger makes me burn. Not with shame, but arousal. We're moving across the floor again, but this time it's not intimidating. We're swaying against each other, caressing, seducing. My sweaty palms make it hard to keep my hands clasped behind my back, but I must admit that the fact that only one part of our bodies are touching is more erotic than any groping could ever be. It's erotic, but maddening! At this point I wouldn't even notice if the music ended. I'm moving in measured steps, in the pace of my heartbeat, the sound that pounds in my ears. If we don't stop this soon, we'll give our audience the show of the century. Audience? Oh, Merlin, I'd completely forgotten Penelope! I try to turn to glance at him, but as soon as my gaze leaves Oliver' eyes, he grinds pelvis against me and I can't think of anything else but that hardness beneath the denim. The guilt for ruining this plan of hers disappears. Like I said, no one ever knows what happens during 'dos toros'. You win some, you lose some. In this case I'd say Oliver and I are both winners. Now it's the time for us to collect our prize. We keep dancing right out the door and all the way back to our room. Sorry, Penelope. Blame it on the dance.


End file.
